


With you? Yes.

by AStormIsApproaching



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStormIsApproaching/pseuds/AStormIsApproaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rose Tyler. What an entirely domestic question.- And how inappropriate while you have pinned down. Are you planning on holding me against my will until I say yes?"  He teases, obviously delighting in Rose’s shock, and furthermore enjoying the light blush that colours her cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you? Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Right! So I’m not quite sure if this is gonna be anything more than a one shot. That’ll probably depend on the response I get! Nonetheless this is just a fun little fluffy one-shot, which might turn into a fun little fluffy story if some of you want! Excuse some of the errors, inspiration strikes when I’m sick, and I’m a slave to it. Unfortunately my ‘grammar’ eye, might not be as sharp!

Straddling his hips, her golden-locks hang loosely around her face, curtaining her features, the tips hovering dangerously close to his cheeks, as she arches over him in an almost predatory motion. If he hadn't wanted her to take this position then maybe he shouldn't have started tickling her. Fortunately for Rose, she’d pounced just in time. Managing to knock him flat on his back from where they’d been previously sitting- mercilessly pinning him down quite roughly despite the small width the couch provided. – She’d like to point out that no matter how many times she’d requested for a bigger one, he always refused, saying that there was nothing wrong with this one. So if he wanted to complain now, she wouldn’t be likely to listen.

Eyebrows raised daringly, her slender fingers have wrapped around his wrists quite tightly to prevent him from even trying to make her squirm again, her tongue only catching between her teeth in her usual wicked manner when he attempts to wiggle below her. There’s a mixture of both amusement and frustration dousing his composure when his dark brown optics fixate on the golden goddess above him. One should know better than to pick a fight with Rose Tyler. But ‘one’ had been cursed with such a horrid competitive streak, not to mention his love for making her laugh, and a slight obsession with the glimpse of skin between the hitched end of her shirt, and the slightly lowered hem of her cotton shorts when he caused said squirming. “And hear I was thinking you thought my fingers were talented?” He accused, attempting to pull away from her grasp. 

But she’s not having any of that, refusing to relinquish her hold, merely tossing him a brief roll of her eyes at his retort. She has a come back in mind. Of course she does. She always does. She’s just not entirely sure where it’s disappeared to when the sight of his cheeky grin catches her attention, her silent gaze drinking in every inch of her Doctors demeanor as if it were a story yet to be told, or a door yet to be opened. And she's most definitely not sure where her mind has wondered off to in the brief few seconds that pass, or why her lips have parted to utter the next few words quite breathlessly- "Do you want kids?" 

The words don't really seem to be her own. So much so, that she can barely comprehend that she'd even said them by the time he's taken to replying. "Rose Tyler. What an entirely domestic question- And how inappropriate while you have me pinned down. Are you planning on holding me against my will until I say yes?" He teases, obviously delighting in Rose’s shock, and furthermore enjoying the light blush that colours her cheeks. 

Releasing his hands- only to whack at his chest, she cocks a single eyebrow upwards. "Ha-ha. Are you aware of how inappropriately sarcastic the whole ‘half-human’ thing is on you?” She shoots back, determined to hide her own embarrassment, and divert away from her previous words. It was silly wasn’t it? There they were, practically molded into one. Attacking each other on their couch, in their apartment. A life she’d never thought they’d ever have the option to lead unless they suddenly found themselves stuck on a planet with no other option. But there they both were. Completely willing, and ecstatic to build there own lives together. What more did they need? It’s been little over a year since the tide had drawn in, and they’d been left on that beach together. They certainly hadn’t wasted a single second of time. He knew her better than anyone else.  
Unfortunately for her in this exact moment, that doesn’t seem to working out in her favor, because he’s not buying her cheap attempt at a diversion. Using the tight coil of his abdomen muscles, he’s suddenly begun to sit up, bringing her along with him until they're chest to chest, heart to heart, their gazes locked on one another.

It was entirely naive of her to think he would just let a slip up like that go, wasn't it? He was the Doctor after all. He’d prod, lick, and poke at something before even daring to write it off. Not that it was that; a slip up. Of course she'd dabbled with the idea of kids. Kids with him only though. She'd never really entertained the thought of little children, much less her own... until, well, him. 

Brushing the pads of his fingers against her smooth cheek, (which still seemed to hold quite a lot more colour than usual), and then shifting to trail his touch along the bone of her jaw, he observes the little quiver she gives under his scrutiny intently, his warm breath sauntering over her slightly flustered skin, the blonde watching wistfully as the corners of his lips begin to pepper upwards. “Do you want kids?" 

She didn't really have to answer that one. The mere glow that dissolves into her honey-coloured orbs the second that question touches her ears would’ve been answer enough for him. However, as always, the corners of her lips have begun to tug upwards until she's met his smile with one of her own. Matching him. As she’d always done. "With you? Yes." 

With that, a magnificent grin begins to dawn over his features, rupturing a brilliant gleam to his eyes. “Quite right.” He murmurs in response before reeling his hand upwards to rest on the nape of her neck, ushering her head down so he can capture her lips with his own. Soft noises escaping his pink and yellow girl with every slick motion. Every rough bite. Every tongue slide. Until she’s lifted her hands upwards to grip his shoulders, hauling him closer as his hips helplessly start to buck upwards, urging her to move hers and create that delicious friction he was more than ready to welcome. However she’s pulled back, and rewarded with a quiet moan of loss, breaking their lips apart, and relishing in the wildly lit hues that are suddenly settled quizzically, and quite hungrily on her. Biting back a grin, Rose tilts her head to the side, ever so slowly beginning to rock her hips against his, circulating them when she feels quite a prominent bulge push against her. “My, my. Is that a sonic screw-driver or are you just happy to see me?”

With a less than impressed groan, and bit of a whine on the breathless biological meta-crisis’s part, his hands have slid over her pert bum, giving it a firm squeeze. “Rude, Miss Tyler. You know my sonic won’t be ready for at least a few more weeks.” He complained. Oh why had she brought it up? Silencing him with yet another kiss, she basks in the tingles that vibrate throughout her veins, adrenaline coursing through her as his fingertips glide effortlessly underneath her shirt, running over the bare skin of her stomach, as his lips find the heated skin of her neck. “Ya know-” She gasps when his teeth make contact with the base of her throat. 

She bucks forward, encouraging a sudden groan to lapse from him. “When I asked if you wanted kids-” She’s grinding down now, enjoying the way he’s panting against her flushed skin, drawing his lips lower. “I didn’t mean-” Purposefully rocking rather slowly against him, before lifting upwards off of his lap. “Now.” Dropping back down to punctuate her last word, sporting a smug grin as a soft whimper trespasses from the single-hearted man, currently arching against her. Yearning for more. 

Maybe it’s her own cockiness that momentarily distracts her enough for him to gain the upper footing. But whatever it was, a light squeal escapes her lips just after as he pushes her back down against the couch, laying on top of her as a low growl reverberates from the Doctors throat, that irresistible lop-sided grin of his, that always made Rose tremble slightly, suddenly honing down over her like a panty-dropping beacon. He’s catches her wrists in his hands now. “Didn’t you? Well, no time like the present then? Mm? Allon-sy, Rose Tyler.”


End file.
